All Clued Up
All Clued Up was an import of the American game The $1,000,000 Chance of a Lifetime. Gameplay Main Game Like the American show, two married couples competed to solve word puzzles which led to a master solution. Toss-Up Each round began with a toss-up puzzle. Each letter was revealed one at a time in a word except for the last letter, and whomever buzzed in with the correct answer won £10. If the couple who buzzed in was incorrect, the opposing couple got a chance to steal. Main Phrase Like in America, the couple with a correct guess chose two letters that were in the puzzle from a keyboard containing all 26 letters of the alphabet plus a star (the latter denoting markings other than letters, such as apostrophes or hyphens). Letters that were in the puzzle were highlighted on the keyboard, plus one letter that was not in the puzzle, called a "Stinger". If the Stinger was picked, that team lost their turn. For each letter revealed in the word, £10 was added to a bank. After two letters were picked, if no correct guess was given, another toss-up puzzle is played. Each toss-up puzzle was a clue to the main phrase puzzle in play, and the team that correctly solved the puzzle won the round and all the money in the bank. Several rounds were played according to time, with the clue & letter value doubling to £20 later on. A "time-up" buzzer denoted the end of gameplay, and should time run out in the middle of a puzzle, the rest of it was played as a speed round where letters appeared in the puzzle one at a time until one couple buzzed in and solved it. The couple with more money advanced to the bonus round. Both couples kept their accumulated earnings. Bonus Round The winning couple was placed in an isolation booth, wired so they could only hear host Hamilton. They chose one of three possible categories, then had 60 seconds to guess six words or phrases pertaining to that category. There were no plungers or buttons to stop the clock; once a word or phrase was guessed, the next word or phrase was immediately put in play. Getting all six won £1,000, at which point the couple could elect to risk half of that money (or £500) to return the next week for a chance to play the bonus game again for £3,000. Changes Beginning in Series 2, the winning couple was no longer placed in an isolation booth. Rather, they stood in front of the keyboard. The player nametags changed from black-on-white to black-on-yellow, and the "£" symbol on the score displays changed from a brownish colour to white. Beginning in Series 3, the ability for couples to return was eliminated. The bonus round time was dropped to 50 seconds, and the prize became £2,000. For Series 4, the show moved to daytime. As a consequence, pounds became points. The losing couple received an All Clued Up engraved pen set, while the winning couple played for £500. Regardless of outcome, the winners received the engraved pens and a leather-bound Oxford Dictionary. Link The All Clued Up Video Archive Category:Word Games Category:Puzzle Category:American Formats Category:ITV Shows Category:1988 premieres Category:1991 endings Category:Gambling